


Hold the Door! (What Door?)

by Psyga315



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Episode: s06e05, Episode: s06e05 The Door, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Meera asks Bernard to do her a solid.And the inevitable crossing of two signature lines begins.





	Hold the Door! (What Door?)

“Hold the door!” That was the command barked at him by the woman he bonded with not too long ago. Bernard looked around and searched for the door while the sound of wood pounding became louder and louder.

“What door?” That was his response. To his surprise, the woman looked to him with a gaping mouth and a stern glare.

“That door over there!” She yelled as she pointed to the wooden door behind Bernard.

“Doesn't look like anything to me.” Bernard responded.

“Fuck, we’re going to die!” She then ran off as the White Walkers busted down the door.


End file.
